My Happy Accident
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.1up! SMxWRxChobits xover.Kiba is a teenager who doesn't want to have anything that deals with persocoms, so he decides to leave the home of his Uncle Darcia to live with Aunt Hibiya only to find himself the reluctant owner of Usagi a abandoned persocom


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I do not own Sailor Moon, Wolf's Rain, or Chobits but this story idea is definetly mine. I felt like going a little sci-fi for a bit since Chobits has a kind of sci-fi feel. Since in my other story 'Rabbit on the Moon' Usagi seems just like Chi from Chobits I decided why not make a crossover with her in it. So I hope you enjoy this story idea and review. Thank you.

My Happy Accident

Prologue

No one came inside the basement anymore it seemed. Nothing entered the dwelling that seemed in a past life to hum with so much life. With expensive hightech equipment humming softly in the air, occasionally making a thoughtful beeping sound to assure the user of it's progress. Energy used to pump freely through wires coming from the machines that were being used or created. There used to be so much joy and purpose in those hollowed walls that now seemed saturated with sadness. The only thing that had come in the basement so far was dust, millions upon millions of dust motes that settled like a cover over everything in its reach.

If the walls could talk it would bemoan the days when it held two loving humans, two scientests if you will. A female and a male who dearly loved each other and loved to create things with their own two hands. Leaning over each others shoulders to give an encouraging nod or suggestion wherever it may be needed. Hearts brimming with the hope of creating something that would benifit everyone as slim fingers creating something out of nothing.

Yes these walls were still standing in stoic silence as the male scientist, Ichiro Mihara, showed his wife Chitose Hibiya his creation that he created out of love for her. A child, he made for her since she could not birth one of her own, created with such much painstaking care, love and attention that it was obvious to see. As soon as eyes settled on the sleeping creature it seemed love at first sight for the both of them. Though she be made of not flesh and blood but a wires, machinary and synthetic material that gave her the sleeping child the look and feel of a human being.

And when those doe brown eyes opened to the world for the first time and looked with such innocence at its new parents. It knew, though it knew very little, that these two were her parents. As a small smile blossomed own her face and the soft petals of her lips morphed and pushed to form the words that had melted Ms. Hibiya's heart. "Mother."

It was that one word that began it all and that one word that drove her to do what she must. They named the child, with the face of an angel and long buttermilk strands of hair, Freya. She was theirs and they were hers and for a moment they lived at peace until her main purpose kicked in. This creature that was the child of the two loving scientist was a persocom. If you do not understand what a persocom is then let me give you a few brief words to describe them.

They are basically computers that appear in the form of human beings. They do as computers do such as calculate, tally, help you surf the internet and check the web. They are also companions that are understanding and easy to talk to with programs given to them to make just the right responses. The wall that those two humans in the room were the creators of the persocoms just as they were dutifully theparents of Freya.

But I have drifted of the subject at hand and that is concerning our dear Freya. Her creatorMr. Mihara was kind enough to bestow her with a few qualities lacking in the other persocoms. One was the class of 'Chobits' the other was the fact that she could really feel or be as close to feeling as a perscom could get. Her true mission besides bringing joy into the hearts of her parents was to find 'Her person just for her.' The person who would love her despite the fact that she was a persocom.

It was this thing that was both a blessing and a curse. For she did in fact find her 'her person just for her' but the thing was that her person loved another. And she soon fell into a depression that worried both her parents. Worried them enough that they decided to create a companion for Freya. One identical to her in appearance but different in personality, someone who must also find 'Her person just for her.' And it seem fora time that everything was perfect, their new addition to the family was a 'Chorbit' type persocom named Elda.

But of course even though Freya tried to block the love for the 'person just for her' she couldn't. She confessed her love to her creator Mr. Mihara and was kindly refused due to the fact that he loved his wife. And that was how it should be but that didn't stop her heart from breaking in from her system from crashing one day. So that Elda quickly bade her parents to store Freya's memories in her system to be stored so that the sisters could be together always.

And when Mr. Mihara finally died, Ms. Hibiya with a sadden heart resetted her daughter knowing that when she finally awoken from her slumber she would not remember her mother's face. And so as the sweet child that had given them so much joy was shut down to begin a new chapter of her life so was the lab that her first stirrings of life started in. The ghost of the past still stirring, trying to dredge up much sweeter times.

But it was obvious that Ms. Hibiya would not return to bask in the luminscent lighting of the basement. And soeverything inside the basement sat with no hope left of being started up, dusted up, or even finished. Long, cylinder tubes of glass that could have easily held a person lay dormant with dust caking it's glossy surface. The control panel used to control the cylinders lay dormant as well, itching for the day that fingers would press and awaken it.

Yet there, inside one of the tube of amniotic fluid laid a young, teenage girl with big, floppy, whitebunny ears and a cottony tail. She lay dormant in her glass cage, with full lashes kissing her cheeks as she slept with dreamless dreams. Occasionally a bubble would escape from the soft petals of her lips as she stood their floating. Her unbound silver locks clothing her naked form in its silk strands, swaying sensually in the amniotic fluid.

Their lay so much dust on the glass tube, that held the sleeping girl so that it was hard to tell how long she had stayed in her prison. All any of the four walls surrounding the basement knew was that she had been their a little after Elda was created and a year before Mr. Mihara died. She lay forgotten... nameless though if you felt pity enough to give the creature a name it justifiably should be 'Sleeping Beauty.'

A sleeping princess waiting for her first, true kiss to wake her up from her slumber. Though to be honest it was sad that there would be not one prince or creature for that matter that would dare to go into the bowls of Ms. Hibaya's basement to even see. For Ms. Hibaya had sealed up her basement/ lab as soon as she placed her youngest daugther Elda, know called Chi, into the trash to start a new life.

No the walls didn't even believe that Ms. Hibaya knew about the life that lay dormant in that glass tube. For if she did they were sure that she would have waken the sleeping child or at least dust the glass prison she was in. If whether from grief or for the fact that Mr. Mihara had kept her a secret the new Chobit, so unlike her sisters Freya and Elda, lay abandon.

But just as we think that all hope is loss and we close the chapter on a story not yet begun something happens. The door of the basement that has not opened in more then two or three years groans open with a protest. "This one knows that someone has been calling her. Master Kiba you must come with this one to take a look," called a determined female voice. The door yawned wider showing two people in the light of the room behind them. One a young human male with soulful blue eyes and wild brown hair, the other a persocom with a short crop of pink hair and big red eyes.

"Are you sure Cheza? I don't think that Aunt Hibaya would-" but he was quickly cut off.

"Yes... yes this one is sure. Something important is here. This one just knows it," she cried out excitedly and skipped down the steps leading down into the basement.

It seemed as soon as they young man stepped into the threshold of thebasement that the persocom inside the glass began to stir. Big blue eyesthat had been close for so longslowly opening to stare sleepily at the dust caked walls of her tomb. 'Are you this one's person, just for me?'

A/N: I will not continue this story without reviews so no reviews then no new story.


End file.
